Baby Blue (feat. Chance The Rapper)
Baby Blue is a song by Action Bronson that features Chance The Rapper. Lyrics Action Bronson Heartbreak drowned sorrows in a large steak Action Bronson Why you always all on my back? Why you gotta do me like that? Why you gotta act like a bitch when I'm with you? Baby girl I'm blue 1: Action Bronson Because you treat me like shit I paid for the bed and never even slept in it I paid for that crib I never stepped foot in And now somebody else is eating all the pudding Things change, now my dashboard wooden All black Benz, like a young Doc Gooden Dark shades, cause I'm stone crazy Girl, we grown, stop playing on my phone, baby All your childish attempts to make me angry fall short Which only fuels the rage you have, because you have nothing Understandable, I'm shining brilliant with five Brazilians There were times I used to hide my feelings Now I'm butt naked in the Lamborghini And motherfuckers can't see me Wait 'til this chick see me on TV, I make the shit look easy Who would've thought I hit you right back? Action Bronson Why you always all on my back? Why you gotta do me like that? Why you gotta act like a bitch when I'm with you? Baby girl I'm blue 2: Action Bronson So many women wanna call me baby And you wonder why the fuck that I ain't call you lately Some would say that I'm the symbol for sex and uh Others would hate, but I don't give 'em no breath Go on a date, I'm at the crib with the chef and uh, that's me And you could order whatever The specialty is white snake and underwear sauce You could probably catch me somewhere where the sun is next And I understand that's only cause I'm popular I'm getting topped off in the front row of the opera As Bocelli sings the celly rings I gotta go, you'll never know how good it feels to lay in bed with king I'm not exactly flawless, but I'm gorgeous, just like a horse is I know the thought of me succeeding makes a lot of people nauseous Still I'm on the back of the boat taking pictures with the swordfish Action Bronson Why you always all on my back? Why you gotta do me like that? Why you gotta act like a bitch when I'm with you? Baby girl I'm blue 3: Chance The Rapper I hope you get a paper cut on your tongue From a razor in a paper cup I hope every soda you drink already shaken up I hope your dreams dry like raisins in the baking sun I hope your titties all saggy in your early 20's I hope there's always snow in your driveway I hope you never get off Fridays And you work at a Friday's that's always busy on Fridays I hope you win the lottery and lose your ticket I hope it's Ben and Socrates poop all up in your kitchen I hope the zipper on your jacket get stuck And your headphones short, and your charger don't work And you spill shit on your shirt I hope your tears don't hurt, and I can smile in your face Cut my losses, how Delilah changed my locks to a fade I hope you happy, I hope you happy I hope you ruined this shit for a reason, I hope you happy! Action Bronson Why you always all on my back? Why you gotta do me like that? Why you gotta act like a bitch when I'm with you? Baby girl I'm blue Chance The Rapper + Zane Lowe La la la la Category:Songs Category:Collaborations